Becoming Death
by ShadowStalker221
Summary: Shizuo has become Death's Reaper and he must kill anyone on Death's list. If he doesn't, a chain reaction of events will occur and throw Ikebukuro into chaos. But what happens when he must kill the one man he secretly loves more than life itself, Izaya? And what happens when Izaya is allowed to live and a monster is born because he is allowed to breathe? Shizuo X Izaya


There is a natural order of things in this world. Everyone must die and if one person escapes death's touch, then the natural order of things is thrown out of balance and when balance has been corrupted people die before their time and a chain reaction of events unfold.

Death is everywhere. Most of us try to avoid it, and some can't get out of its way quick enough. Everyday we're in a heated battle against disease, natural disaster, even the consequences of our actions. But what would happen if one man changed that? What if one man, who was forced to become death, changed the rules, changed the natural order of things? What if he was forced to end the life of someone he loved…? And what would happen if his choice to let his love live, ended the life of so many others and created a terrible monster…?

~~: :~~

The morning started out like any other in the seemingly normal city of Ikebukuro. Adults were heading off to work, children walked together to school, high school students laughed about the latest gossip as they made their way down the streets, and death it self was already getting a head start on its list of newest additions to the death toll.

An ambulance raced down the crowed morning streets. The siren blaring as it rushed to get its occupant to the hospital. Death was sitting shot gun in the front seat, his bony finger searching for the young girl's name on his seemingly infinite list of names. After flipping through a few pages he found her name, Hitomi Hisami age 31. Cause of death, swelling of the brain due to being hit head on by an 18 wheeler after driving home from a long night of drinking and partying. Death shook his head, what a waste of a life. He felt the ambulance stop and he looked up to see that they had arrived at the hospital. The driver jumped out of the front seat and headed to the back to help the other paramedics transport the girl into the hospital.

Death disappeared and reappeared next to Hitomi. Doctors were trying the best they could to stabilize Hitomi, but she had loss a lot of blood and it kept pouring out faster than they could pump it back in. Her breathing was erratic and showing no signs of ever stabilizing. Death couldn't wait any longer. He placed two bony fingers on her forehead and the last of Hitomi's breathe left her body. The heat monitor flat lined. The doctors tried reviving her over and over but they called it. Time of Death, 8:45 A.M.

Hitomi stood beside Death, staring at her body.

"Am I..am I dead?" Hitomi asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes…and such a waste…," Death's dark and cold voice replied.

"But I was so-"

"Young? Yes…you should have listened to your friends about quitting the life of partying, but it seems it's a little too late for that. It doesn't matter know, come on, Hitomi." Death pointed to the wall of light and motioned Hitomi to walk towards it. She took one last look at her body and walked towards the light and disappeared. Death checked off her name and took his leave.

~~: :~~

As life always does, it continued to flow even though another life had been taken from it. And like life, two people continued to flow down their love/hate road. However one of them was going to completely turn the tides and their relationship was going to become more than just hateful words and empty threats.

Izaya rounded a street corner with Shizuo hot on his tail. Izaya couldn't help but laugh as the brute behind him threaten to bash his head in once he caught up.

"Come on Shizu-chan! You're going to have to run faster than that if you want to catch me!"

"I'd ring that little neck of yours if you'd just stand the hell still!"

"Well where's the fun in that? It's much more entertaining to let you chase me!" Izaya could feel Shizuo gaining ground behind him and fled down the nearest alley way. Izaya's smile left his face as he saw the dead head quickly approaching. _"Damn…," _Izaya cursed to himself. Shizuo quickly caught up and began smiling as he saw that the flea was finally trapped.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Shizuo said as he began cracking his knuckles.

"How long I've waited to see you trapped with no way out. I'm going to enjoy this." Izaya backed up into the brick wall behind him and quickly pulled out his switch blade. Just because he couldn't make a fast get away, doesn't mean Shizuo was going to win this battle.

"Don't get cocky Shizu-chan. You haven't been able to kick my ass before. What makes you think this time is any different?" Shizuo grinned and laughed.

"What makes this different is that you have no immediate way to escape. If you try to escape I'll grab your little neck and slam you against that brick wall until that damn smirk is permanently erased from your face."

Izaya gripped the knife and swung at Shizuo. The brute ducked and tried to grab Izaya's neck. The sneaky informant grabbed Shizuo's arm and used his force to swing around to Shizuo's back. The knife ran up Shizuo's back ripping his shirt down the middle. The brute spun around and landed a solid hit on the informant's cheek and knocked him on his back. Shizuo quickly pinned Izaya down so he couldn't get away. This was the closest he's gotten to besting Izaya and he wasn't about to let the chance slip by. Izaya twisted beneath Shizuo and tried to break his grip.

"It's no use you damn flea. Admit it, I've won."

"Silly Shizu-chan, thinking he's one. You haven't won yet and you never will." Izaya spit the bit of blood in his mouth at Shizuo. It splattered on his cheek which on made Shizuo madder. He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down just centimeters from Izaya's head. The raven shut his eyes and braced for impact. When he didn't fell anything he opened his eyes and saw the blonde's arm next to his head. Izaya turned his head and saw Shizuo's fist indented into the concrete.

The informant couldn't understand. This was Shizuo's possibly one and only chance to fulfill his threat and beat the shit out of him, yet he didn't do it.

"Why didn't you do it?" Izaya asked. Shizuo looked down, his arm shaking as he pulled it out of the concrete.

"I wanted you to feel helpless for once. I wanted you to feel cornered and powerless." Shizuo got off of Izaya and began to walk away. Before he was out of range he turned back to Izaya and said,

"I swear to God I'll kill you one of these days, just not today. It would get boring without you and I'm sure you feel the same about me…" Shizuo turned the corner and was gone. Leaving Izaya confused and some what saddened. Izaya had a feeling something was going to change; something big was going to happen. Something that would change both his life, Shizuo's, and the entire city of Ikebukuro…

"_You swore to the almighty God. By uttering that threat you have forever changed the course of life in Ikebukuro and you shall not escape your fate. Death is always watching. Death is vigilant and never rests. You shall know the feeling of taking one's own life as you always threaten to do. Very soon…you will see life through my eyes…though Death's eyes…"_

~~: :~~

**Okay…go with me on this. I had the idea after watching Supernatural and I thought it would really fit Shizuo and Izaya. So I'm not sure where it'll go but hopefully you'll stick around for it. Please review and tell me what you think. And FYI I'm taking a little break on my other two stories. Anyways till next time :D **


End file.
